


Mr. Starstruck

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 3.19 Keagster, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coffee, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Keagster, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, but they totally date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Lardo: Where's Ransom? #Keagsters starting in half an hour.Holster: He got out of bed, ran into Tater upstairs, and now he's hiding in the attic.Lardo: Wow, Mr. Starstruck. We're chirping him forever.-Alternately: What really happened with Tater came to the Haus for the first time.





	Mr. Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTimetravellerCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimetravellerCat/gifts).



> For the wonderful TheTimetravellerCat who really wanted some Ransom x Tater Fluff.  
> Rated T for makeouts

“ohmygodthat’salexeimashkov,” Ransom hissed into Holster’s ear. “That’s Alexei. Mashkov,” he repeated when Hoslter gave him a confused look.

“Yeah, he’s here with Jack,” Holster said.

“Oh my God he’s coming over, _hide me,_ ” Ransom whispered.

Holster just laughed and greeted Tater before turning to introduce Ransom... only to find that he was fleeing up the stairs.

“Why is running away?” Tater asked.

“He’s a big fan,” Holster laughed.

“My fans aren’t running usually,” Tater frowned.

Holster laughed, then motioned to Tater. “Come on, let’s go make his day.”

He led the way up to the attic with Tater trudging along behind him. He didn’t think Rans would actually be upset, it was just so easy to rile him up, he couldn’t be blamed if he had some fun with it sometimes.

“Rans?” Holster called as he came up the stairs.

A muffled sound drifted back, and Hoster put his fingers to his lips and motioned Alexei ahead of him.

~

Ransom looked up from his pillow face-plant to greet Holster – and apologize for freaking out – and saw none other than Alexei Mashkov standing at the foot of his bed.

“Hi!” He greeted cheerfully. “Your friend is saying you’re big fan.”

“Oh my God I’m going to kill him,” Ransom answered after he closed his mouth from a gape.

“You are wanting autograph?” Tater continued with a smile, producing a sharpie out of midair.

“Oh, no, really, you don’t have to,” Ransom tried to explain, but he could feel his cheeks heating as Mashkov plucked the Falconer’s cap off his head and signed it, plopping it back down before Ransom had even noticed it was missing.

He whipped it off and stared at the scribble.

“Thanks,” he managed. “Really, you didn’t have to.”

“I’m liking autographs, especially for friend of Zimmboni,” Alexei smiled. Did the man ever stop smiling?

“Well, thanks,” Ransom said again, before pulling a face. He had already said that. And he was still sitting on his bed with Mashkov towering over him. He stood, abruptly, and banged his knee into Mashkov.

“Sorry!” he cried, backing away and banging into his desk in his haste.

“Is okay, friend of Jack,” Mashkov straightened. “My knees are being strong.”

“That’s—that’s good,” Ransom said, pulling his gaze away from Mashkov’s knees, suddenly warm again.

“What are you being called?” He asked.

“Ransom,” he said. “Justin Olraunsi.”

“Is hockey nickname, no?”

Ransom nodded.

“Well, Ransom, is nice to be meeting you,” Alexei nodded and turned to go back downstairs.

He paused at the top of the stairs and looked back. Ransom felt his face get even warmer under his gaze, before Mashkov picked up a Post-It pad from the desk, popped the cap off his sharpie again, scribbled something, then plopped it back and waved. “Be seeing you, Ransom!” before disappearing down the stairs.

After the heavy footsteps faded, Ransom unfroze and snatched the paper off his desk.

‘Call me,’ was written on the pad with Mashkov’s phone number.

Oh my God, he was going to die.

He peeked out the window and watched Mashkov get in a car and drive off. He waved at the Haus and Justin ducked further into the window even though he knew it couldn’t be directed at him.

“Rans?” Holster called up the attic stairs before appearing over the floor.

“You are so dead,” Ransom replied, grabbing Holster into a headlock and messing up his hair. “You just sent him up here!?”

“I thought you’d be excited!”

“You let my _celebrity crush_ into my _bedroom_ with _no warning_!” Justin continued, then released his best friend and flopped on the bed. He picked up the post-it note again and stared at it.

“Hold up,” Holster recovered, “what is that?”

“He left his number.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yup. I’m gonna die.”

“No,” Holster said. “You’re gonna call him!”

Holster reached for Ransom’s phone but he was faster, holding it out of his reach.

“No way!”

“Yes way! This is swasome!”

“Holster,” Ransom said and Holster met his eyes. “No.”

“Okay.”

~

Three days later, the post-it note was purposefully hidden deep in his desk and Ransom was trying not to think about getting hit on by the very attractive Alexei Mashkov. He had given up pretending to be mad at Holster. But he still glared at him occasionally when he waggled his eyebrows too much.

He refused to call Mashkov.

Ransom was at his desk studying when his phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.

 **UNKNOWN**  
am hoping it is okay to text. Jack is giving me your number.

He stared at it for a moment, then another text came in.

 **UNKNOWN**  
It’s Alexei.

“Oh my god,” he muttered.

“What’s up, bro?” Holster asked from the other desk. Ransom heard him get up and cross to him as he stared at his phone like it was about to explode. “You called him?” he said from over Ransom’s shoulder.

“No!” Ransom felt his face heating. “He said Jack gave him my number. So congrats, you’re bumped down to number two on my Shit List.”

Holster snorted and grabbed Ransom’s phone, turning away from the desk as Ransom grabbed at it, jumping up clumsily.

“Hey, of course, what’s up?” Holster narrated as he typed back and spun around the attic to keep Ransom from getting his phone back. “Should I send it?”

“No!” Holster had his phone in his hand held directly above his head. “Let it go, you mutant!” Ransom tugged at Holster’s arm.

“Too late!” Holster said cheerfully, sending the text.

“You’re back on the top of the shit list!” Ransom yelled and finally snatched his phone back, looking at the screen and seeing the text had in fact been sent. He groaned.

“You’ll thank me later,” Holster said, patting him on the back.

Ransom glared at him again, but quickly looked back to the phone as it pinged with a new text.

 **UNKNOWN**  
Great! Am glad)))

Ransom groaned again.

“Well?” Holster said, reading the text over his shoulder. “Saw something smart.”

“Fuck off, Holster.”

Holster held up his hands in defeat and returned to his desk with a smug smile.

 **Justin**  
What are those parentheses?

 **UNKNOWN**  
Smiley faces! ))))

 **Justin**  
Cute

 **UNKNOWN**  
))))

“You’re smiling!” Holster said with glee.

“Still mad at you,” Ransom replied, not looking up from his phone.

 **Justin**  
Sorry I didn’t call

 **UNKNOWN**  
Is okay. I’m being intimidating sometimes.  
You are texting now))))

Ransom smiled at his phone. What was his life? He was texting with – and flirting with! – Alexei Mashkov. He took a deep breath and purposefully avoided meeting Holster’s gaze. He added Alexei’s number to his contact before he texted back. Changing his mind from typing Tater to Alexei at the last minute.

 **Justin**  
Yeah I am  
I didn’t know if you were serious tbh

 **Alexei**  
Am very serious. Big serious Russian man))))

 **Justin**  
Haha  
I meant about calling you

 **Alexei**  
I’m knowing)))

Ransom flopped back onto his bed and dropped his phone on his chest. Yep, he was definitely dead.

“So?” Holster asked, twisted around at his desk to look at him.

“So what?”

Holster rolled his eyes. “You gonna go out with him?”

“He hasn’t actually asked me out, bro,” Ransom shot back.

“Yet,” Holster smiled.

Ransom’s phone pinged again.

 **Alexei**  
Can I take you for coffee?

 **Justin**  
Yes

 **Alexei**  
Am off tomorrow. Can pick you up? ))))

 **Justin**  
2:00?

 **Alexei**  
I am looking forward))))

 **Justin**  
Me too :)

Ransom couldn’t hold in his smile but refused to answer Holster’s pestering until he got him in a headlock and he had to give in. He grinned all evening anyways.

~

Alexei drove up to the Haus at five minutes to 2:00 and Ransom panicked.

“Shit, no, I’m not ready!” Ransom shouted when he heard the car, disappearing back into the bathroom again.

Holster laughed and went downstairs to answer the door instead.

“Hi,” Alexei greeted Holster warmly. “Am here to be picking up Justin!”

“Come on in, he’ll be down in a minute,” Holster said with a smile.

“I wouldn’t sit on that couch if I were you, Tater,” Bitty called from the kitchen.

“Little B!”

“Put me down, Tater!” Holster laughed as he heard the tussle and headed back upstairs.

“Rans?” He called.

“Okay, okay,” Ransom emerged from the bathroom. “How do I look?”

Ransom was wearing a light green polo that made his skin seem to glow and a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged his frame very nicely.

“Damn, bro,” Holster appraised, making a show of looking him up and down.

“I’ll take it,” Ransom said with a shaky smile.

Holster grabbed him for a quick hug. “Go get ‘em,” he said with a wink, gently pushing Ransom towards the stairs.

Alexei and Bitty were still in the kitchen when Ransom got back downstairs, though he had thankfully put Bitty down.

“This boy just turned down pie for you,” Bitty announced with he saw Ransom. “I just need you to know that.”

Justin smiled at Alexei. Alexei grinned back.

“Coffee?” Justin asked.

Alexei offered his arm to Justin and he felt his cheeks heat again.

“Bye, Little B!” Alexei called, then looked at Ransom with a soft smile and led him out of the Haus to his car. He opened the passenger door for Justin and he dropped into the seat, only slightly reluctant to drop his hold on Alexei’s arm.

A moment later, Alexei climbed into the car as well.

“I’m think somewhere off-campus? Not want too crowded.”

“Great.”

Alexei asked him a couple of questions as he drove, pulling up to a tiny coffee house 10 minutes later and leading the way inside. Alexei stepped up and ordered a coffee and then invited Justin to do the same with a goofy grin. The barista handed them their drinks and they sat at a tiny table near the back of the shop.

“I’m glad you texted,” Justin said after a moment.

“Am glad you texted back,” Alexei said.

“Do you... often leave your fans your number?” Justin chirped.

“Only for very cute fans,” Alexei replied with a grin.

Justin felt his face heat for the third time that hour and ducked his face.

Alexei chuckled and Justin smiled into his coffee.

“Why are you running when I first meet you?” Alexei asks after a moment, still smiling at him.

“Oh, you know, gorgeous NHL player just suddenly in my living room had something to do with it,” Justin replied, meeting Alexei’s eyes again.

“I’m being gorgeous?” Alexei asked, eyebrow raised.

“Oh shut up, you know you are. I maybe had – have – a teensy crush on you. I panicked.”

Alexei smiled and reached across the table and took Justin’s hand.

“It was cute,” he assured him.

After that, the conversation flowed easily, Alexei sharing stories about his teammates and Justin sharing stories about Samwell. When their coffees had long emptied and their stomachs starting to rumble for dinner, they finally took their leave.

Alexei snagged Justin’s hand as he led the way back to the car. The drive back was quiet, both of them sneaking glances at each other, never quite meeting gazes.

Alexei walked Justin up to the front door of the Haus and they lingered on the front porch.

“I had a lovely time,” Justin said. “Really. Thank you.”

Alexei blushed a little as he took both of Justin’s hands in his own. “May I kiss you?” he asked softly. Justin nodded and Alexei bent his head down, kissing him softly. They parted after only a couple of seconds and Justin opened his eyes, gazing into Alexei’s. They were dark with intent. Justin smiled a little and tilted back in for another kiss. They fit into each other perfectly, pressed up against each other, and Alexei flicked his tongue into Justin’s mouth. Justin moaned.

When they finally broke apart, both men were out of breath.

“That was...” Justin trailed off.

“Yes...” Alexei agreed.

“We should do this again some time,” Justin murmured, his face still only a couple of inches away from Alexei’s.

“I would very much like that,” Alexei replied, just as softly.

When Justin walked into the Haus at last, he was met by a flurry of people pretending very suddenly that they had not been listening. He just rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

When he reached the attic, he flopped down onto his bunk and smiled into his pillow.

“Rans?”

“Hey,” he replied from the pillow.

“That good?” Holster chirped.

Ransom rolled over and sighed.

Holster was sitting in his desk chair backwards, facing the bunk beds over the back of the chair.

“I’m doomed. I’m ruined for all other men,” Justin said with a smile.

Holster just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come whine about hockey bros with me on tumblr https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/


End file.
